Francisco Gracia
Francisco attends Stephanie's philosophy class and laughed at a joke she made in class. He is a friend of Jordanna's despite not having a very high opinion of her. He helped Stephanie pick up her things after Jordanna knocked them out of her hands, explaining that Jordanna was a "bitch this time of month". When Stephanie asked which time of month, he replied, "Like, the whole month." As Jordanna led him away, he invited Stephanie to hang out with them later, apparently inviting her to the Gotham Harvest Festival. Francisco's father's Global Housing development was later burned down by Diesel. Stephanie overheard Jordanna telling Francisco in the library that she was worried about him and that there was no way the fire was an accident. She told him his dad was too deep with the shady stuff and he needed to cut his ties. Francisco explained that his dad was only protecting his family and he understood that Jordanna knew what was best for him and cared about him, but that he had to do this. Stephanie went to talk about it with him. Francisco admitted that he didn't like talking about his father, and Stephanie told him that she could relate. To her embarrassment she blurted out, "we have so much in common!" but Francisco was not deterred and asked if they could hang out later, assuring her that Jordanna wasn't his girlfriend. Stephanie accepted. When Francisco didn't text her, she found herself worrying, and also wondering if she could go on a date so soon after what happened with Tim. While patrolling as Batgirl, she spotted him arguing with his dad over the phone. Knowing that she couldn't afford to wait if Francisco was in trouble, she borrowed the only clothes that fit her from Barbara- a slip and a trenchcoat. No sooner than she had accosted a panicked Francisco, a car full of masked men showed up to grab him. Stephanie fought the thugs, but was grazed by a bullet and Francisco was taken away by the men while she collapsed and bled. Francisco's kidnapping was really a ploy his father had set up with Roulette to pay his debts. The object of the ploy was to use Francisco as bait to lure Batman in so that villians could take him out while Roulette booked bets on the outcome. The beaten Francisco was disgusted to learn this, and he stormed away from his father, saying he was through with him. Francisco texted Stephanie to make sure she was okay and Stephanie spied on him telling his friends he would never do something like that again, and that he was his own man now. Jordanna hugged Francisco, and Steph thought, "Ah, young love" only to say, "um" when he hugged a guy friend in the same way after the guy told him "not to disappear on him again". As Steph said, Gotham is full of surprises. Steph later attended study group with both Jordanna and Francisco, and Jordanna was furious with Steph when she forgot the study packet. Francisco's attempted to calm her down, but she disregarded him, Category:Characters